When my Heart strings come undone
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Takes after red stranger,Helpless rabbit. A sad story about Creams past. And now Sonic and Amy must do there best to help her in time of need. Some SonicXCream. More SonicXAmy, Some CreamXKnuckles. Completed
1. Beginning

Cream sat on her bed crying into her pillow. As if there's no hope for her anymore. There was a slight knock on the door. Cream didn't say anything but continued crying deeply. The door slightly opens alittle and Knuckles walks in with a slight smile on his face.

"Cream...are you okay?" He asked careingly. He walked over to her bed and rapped his arm around her.

Cream lifted her head up to Knuckles's face and rubbed her eyes from the tears, Knuckles could see she was really upset. Her eyes were red and puffy looking. Her face was deep red from hiding in her pillow.

"I am not okay.." She whistpered.

Knuckles frowned. "May I ask what's wrong?" He asked.

Cream turned away and pulled the pillow over her face. She turned to the window and looked out to it.

"I am so lost.." She cried.

Knuckles jumped off her bed and walked over to her again.

"If you could just tell me maybe I can help." he said placing his hands on her two shoulders.

Cream turned to the red echidna. "There's nothing you can do.." She said crossing her arms jumping back on her bed. "Knuckles...do me a favor.." She said.

"Sure Cream. Anything." He said.

Cream raised her finger up and pointed to the door. Knuckles understood and walked out confused. But horrible. If only he knew...

**Next day**

Knuckles felt like running around the city so he left the Master Emerald for a while and went to Creams place for a bit. But once he got there disaster hit right from the start. He opened the door and saw the house ruined. Wall paper, Paint, Furnitur, Sinks, bathrooms. Messed up. Half the walls were torn up and falling. Knuckles ran upstairs into Creams room hopeing she's okay. He slammed the door opened and saw chairs and her bed upside down. He looked arond. (No lights) He flipped her chair over and saw Cream injured in a curled up position. She was asleep. Knuckles frowned and took her by the arms, He carried her in his arms and ran out of the house. To Sonic's..

**Few hours later.**

Knuckles laid Cream on Amy and Sonic's bed tenderly.

"What happened to her?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know...I just ran to her place and her house fell apart." He answered.

"Where's her mom?"

"I don't know she wasn't there when I was there." He said.

Sonic looked to Amy. She had a worried look on her face.

"What do we do with Cream?" She asked.

"Can you guys keep her here with you?" He asked. Sonic and Amy both nodded. Knuckles did a small nod and ran out the door.

"I hope Creams ok.." Amy said whipping some tears away form her eyes.

"Hopefully when she gets up well know the story."

**Another day later.**

Cream got up slowly and rubbed her eyes. She saw the sun shine shine on her face, She felt warm and safe. There was a knock Sonic walked in carrying some food. He sat next to Cream and held her a plate of soup.

"Hows it going?" He asked.

Cream nodded and took sips of her soup. She turned to her blue hero.  
"What happened last night?" He asked.

Cream stepped back in suprise.

"How do you know what happened?" She asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Well I don't. Knuckles found you at your house injured and the house was halfway torn apart. So, what happened?" He asked.

Cream felt some tears flow threwout her cheeks.

Sonic looked ocnfused again.

"Cheese...Left me." She said rubbing her eyes.

Sonic had a shocking look. "Where'd he go?" He cried.

Cream had a angry look. She was VERY serious. "I am not in the mood of humorous jokes Mr, Sonic!" She cried.

Sonic got up and rubbed her shoulders.

"Where is he really?" He asked.

Cream turned to the curious hedgehog.

"Cheese...It was his time to go.." She cried. She pulled up her dress and cried in it. Sonic was shocked again. He slowly pulled Cream close to him and hugged her tightly.

"I am so sorry Cream.." He whistpered. Cream nodded on his chest and started whimpering even louder. She rubbed her eyes.

"But that doesn't exsplain why you were hurt." He said.

Cream rubbed her eyes some more. Sonic could see the pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Cheese died two nights ago..That's when I started crying...But this morning..I woke up...And I see my mother on the floor. And she looked so hurt..A-And, I turn around. And..nothing.." She said.

Sonic looked directly at her. "And Vanilla?" He asked.

Cream shook her head slowly.

"So you don't know what happened to her?" He asked.

"I saw her and she wasn't breathing...She...died...Right in front of me.." She cried again. She rapped her arms around Sonics waist.

"Um, Cream. After everything went black then what?" He asked.

"I don't know...All I remember is that. And waking up in your bed." She answered. Her eyes were red and puffy again.

Sonic hugged her close again. "I am very sorry Cream.." Sonic whistpered.

Cream sniffled alot. She pulled away from Sonic and looked up at him. Sonic couldn't take seeing Cream in so much pain. He placed his hands on her cheeks and whipped away the tears.

"Where am I supposed to go now huh..? I am lost..With no dad...No mom...And no close friend.." She cried. Sonic looked around the room. "You are going, to stay with us." He said.

Cream shook her head.

"I can't do that Sonic.." She whistpered.

Sonic placed his fingers on her mouth. "Yes You can, And you will. Amy and I wont allow you to live alone." He said.

Cream had a slight smile and hugged Sonic again.

Sonic rocked her back and forth on his bed.

"Lifes just not fair.."

**Chapter one done.**


	2. My red angel

**Few days later...**

A knock..

Sonic walked up and opened the door. He saw Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles, What're you doing here?" He asked.

Knuckles without answering. Walked in, Sonic shut the door behind him.

"Where's Cream?"

"She and Amy are watching TV...Amy thought it would help her forget about...you know.." Sonic nudged.

Knuckles looked around the room.

"So...how's she likeing this place?" He asked.

"She said its nice, but its not exactly like home." Sonic answered.

Knuckles jumped on Sonics.bed laying down on his soft pillow.

"You seem really worried about her." Sonic said scratching his head.

Knuckles did a small nod.

"Why are you so concirned?"

Knuckles sat up and looked out the window. "I do feel bad for Cream...but..I didn't want her living here." He said,

Knuckles finally got Sonics attention and sat next to him. "Why?" He asked,

Knuckles turned to the curious hedgehog. "Because...I wanted her to live, with me. At the Emerald shrine." He said, some slight red went across his face. Sonic sat there puzzled by Knuckles's comment, then he burst out laughing.

"Ahahahahaa! That is SO funny!" He said rubbing tears from his eyes. Knuckles looked confused at Sonic wondering what's so funny.

"How is this so funny? I'm serious." He added.

Sonic snapped back to normal and faced Knuckles again with a serious look. "Wait, You are really serious?" He asked again.

Knuckles nodded.

"Ahaa, You love Cream don'tcha." Sonic joked. He elbowed Knuckles.

"I do not. I just think Cream needs a safer place to stay." He said completely stammering.

"What better place to stay then in an appartment? Face it echidna. You just want her to live with you cause you think she's cute." Sonic teased. Some more red went around Knuckles's face.

"Shutup!" He yelled.

Sonic fell backward laughing some more. The door smacked open with an angry pink hedgehog at the door.

"You guys shut the heck up! I'm trying to watch the news!" Amy yelled.

"Hey Amy! You wont believe what Knuckles told me!" Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic shutup! He's lying! I didn't say anything!" Knuckles panicked.

Amy had an interesting look on her face, she felt the news can wait and wanting to know what was going on.

"Oh really? C'mon then what is it?" She asked.

Knuckles was waving his arms around getting her attention, but Amy was focusing on her true loves words.

"Knuckles loves Cream! Isn't that hillarious?" Sonic laughed. "Sonic the whole town might hear you!" Knuckles shouted,

Amy stood there puzzled. "Wow Knuckles, I didn't even know you could care." Amy said in a jokeing matter.

"I told you he's lying!" Knuckles cried.

"It's okay Knuckles, It's cool you have a small crush on Cream." Amy said in her careing voice.

"But I told you I don't!" He yelled. Turning red some more. But not blushing, In anger.

Amy nodded. "Ok Knucky. Say what you want, But I think its sweet." Amy said smiling.

Knuckles slowly turned to Sonic in anger and disturbence. "I hate you..." He whistpered.

**Later that same evening**

Cream just got out of the shower and walked into Sonic and Amy's room. She knocked on the door slightly.

"Yes?" A voice called out form the room.

"It's me Cream!" She yelled.

"We're kinda busy!" Amy yelled back.

Cream knew what was going on but she didn't feel like yelling back, rudely. Amy laughed while hanging with Sonic.

So Cream slept downstairs alone. She felt so alone, She could remember her mother rapping her up in her arms keeping her warm and safe. She remembered the times when she was really scared and had no where to turn but her mother, and Cheese. Oh how she missed Cheese alot, She would do everything with him, they would walk in the park as a family. And even thought Cream wouldn't mind on not having a father, She would always have a mother,

She laid there helplessly crying over the warm of the couch looking out the window. Sonic and Amy were asleep now and Cream fell asleep a few hours later. But, she woke up to something unpleasent...

After a few hours more she woke up from the nightmare she had of her mother, She came back to life and haunted her as a frightful black ghost with beaming red eyes that would shoot off at her. She got up and rapped her coat around her. She didn't want to wake Sonic and Amy up in the middle of the night so she walked out into the streets for a while. She was tired of being alone, but she knew exactly where she was going,...

**Mystic Ruins**

She walked off the train and onto the steps. She walked down slowly (being so dark and not able to see a thing!) She deicded to fly to her location. She flew threw the caves and flew down to the Master Emerald shrine. She saw a red echidna laying down on his thrown glowing from the moon light. She slowly walked up approching the red angel..

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Fruite bowl

Cream walked up to the emerald shrine, She could see the red angel glowing in the moon light, she was afraid to go any further, She saw Knuckles jump up in his sleep. He looked down to the rabbit in front of the shrine.  
"Cream..?" He asked confused. "Is that you?"

Cream ran up the shrine and hugged the red angel tightly. And never let go.

"Can I stay with you tonight please?" She begged. She snuggled her head to his chest.

"What about Sonic and Amy?" He asked.

Cream didn't answere, as she was already half asleep. Knuckles shrugged and laid back on the emerald shrine with Cream in his arms.

_If only this could last forever.._

**Morning**

"Cream you awake?" Knuckles asked, shaking her arm. Cream opened her eyes and saw him over her body.

"Hello Knuckles." She greeted with a smile.

Knuckles moved out of the way, "You should get back to Sonics place now before he worries." Knuckles suggested.

"I don't want to stay with them.." Cream said looking to the ground.

"Why not?"

"I want to stay...with you." She said to where she could only hear.

"Say again?" He asked moving closer.

"I want to stay with you." She whispered,

Knuckles nodded and took Cream by the hand.

"We better tell Sonic then.."

**Appartment**

A loud knock slammed on the door. Sonic ran up to answer it.

"There you are Cream!" Sonic yelled of relief. He hugged the rabbit tightly and soon released her.

"Where'd you find her?"

"Sonic Cream has something to tell you," Knuckles said forgetting the question. Sonic lowered his attention to Cream.

"I wanna stay with Knuckles." She said smiling.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked walking out of the room.

"She wants to stay with Knuckles." Sonic answered. Amy looked down at Cream confused. "But Cream, I-I thought you loved staying here."

"No...I mean, Your place is very lovely...But I feel better if I stay with Knuckles.." Cream said smiling up at him. He smiled back down at her.

Amy felt the need to elbow Sonic but didn't.

"Well well...This is...Awkward." Sonic said scratching his head.

"We can't stop you Cream, BUT, If this is what you want, then go ahead." Amy agreed,

Cream smiled and hugged Amy tightly, "Well I guess its ok...But im not happy about it.." Sonic growled. Cream ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

"Thankyou both.." Cream bowed her head.

"I hope you guys don't get attacked by anything.." Amy said worried.

"Well be fine."

**Mystic Ruins**

"What do you think Amy meant by "Hope you don't get attacked by anything."

"She probably said that so you will move back in with her.." Knuckles added.

Cream felt herself shake.

"Don't worry Cream, if someone tries to attack you. I'll kick him to another state." He smiled, Cream had a slight giggle. They both walked around the Mystic Ruins.

"Why did you want to stay with me?" He asked.

"Cause I'm worried about you being alone all the time..I feel you should have some company." Cream answered.

"Thanks.." Knuckles said blushing deeply. "Nice of you.."

"I am very nice all the time." She said smiling.

"It's what I like about you.." He whispered. Cream could feel herself blushing all over.

They finally arived at the emerald shrine. They both sat down and relaxed.

"Knuckles...Do you like Rouge?" Cream asked.

"Bat girl? no why?" He asked.  
"I always see you two fighting, and the fighting seems to always turn to flirting." She said.

"That's just her way of annoying me. Happens alot. Doesn't mean that I like her.."

Cream nodded in relief.

"And Amy?"

"What about Amy?"

"Do you like Amy?" She asked.

Knuckles turned to her confused.

"Why all these questions?"

"Well..Basically, do yo have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Knuckles shook his head. "Why you ask?"

"I'm just wondering.." Cream gazed at him deeply.

"You have anything to eat?" She asked. "I'm starving."

"Well, There's alot of fruite in this jungle. I'll help you look around."

They both got up and walked around the area.

"You have bannanas!" Cream cheered. She flew up the tree and snagged some. "Hey Knuckles, I could make us a fruite bowl." Cream said. Knuckles did a thumbs up.  
"Let's move on."

They walked further into the jungle.

"Found some apples." Cream said. "How can you grow apples?" She asked.

"I did that, I got the seeds from Station Square." He answered.

"I also found some pears." She said throwing em to her.

They both decided they had enough and ran back to the shrine. Cream grabbed the bowl and started mixing the fruite up. "My mother taught me this whenever we had enough cake."

Knuckles watched her work.

Cream smacked her hands on the fruite that came apart. She mixed the juices around. The fruite were mixed in with each other.

"Here we go. Knuckles you try it." She said giving him the bowl. He pressed his lips against the tip of the bowl. He felt the juices slide threw his lips to the inside of his mouth. He swallowed the sweetness and looked to Cream.

"This is awesome." Knuckles said wipping his lips.

"I'm glad you like it." She said smiling. She took the bowl and took a sip of it.

"I don't always eat fruite, sometimes I go to Station Square to eat."

"Great, we can eat dinner later." Cream said happily.

Knuckles nodded.

**Chapter done. **


	4. Chaotic

Amy could not stop thinking about Cream leaving her. She heard Sonic walk in,

"You alright?" He asked placing his helmet on the dresser. He jumped next to her.

"I can't get over Cream leaving us...She was like a daughter to me.." Amy cried in her arms.

"I know...I felt the same." He said hugging the pink hedgehog.

"You think well ever see her again?" Amy asked dramaticly.

"Amy, she diesn't live to far away, w-we could visit her if we wanted to." He reminded her. Amy did a quick nod and laid back on her pillow.

"I know what will make you feel better.." He whispered. Amy had an evilish look on her face. Sonic ran up to the door and shut it, he quickly locked it and jumped back on Amy, then...

**In the city.**

"What's this?" Cream asked.

"Cotton Candy."

Cream pressed her lips on it and licked the delicious cream. She licked her lips and looked up at Knuckles.

"I never heard of cotton candy ice cream." She smiled.

"It's everywhere." Knuckles replied. He snagged his scoop and walked with Cream down the side walk. But Cream stopped and stumbled apon a poster. She looked at it amazed.

Knuckles tip toed back at her.

"The zoo?" He asked.

"I've never been to the zoo..." Cream said amazed.

"Y-You wanna go?" He asked surprised,

Cream nodded and skipped away to the gates.

Knuckles fallowed her like a dog..

**Zoo**

"That's a monkey? It looks like a HUGE naked mole rat.." Cream said yawning.

"Must have been shaved.." He said amusing.

Cream looked around the bowl for more animals. "I spot an elephant!" She said excited. She decided to do something she never thought of doing. She burst the cage door open and ran down to it. She leaped onto the elephants back and pulled its ears.

"Let's go Ele!" She screamed, she kicked the elephants ears which made it run. It ran threw out the cage and soon ran out of it. It rammed threw the people. Knuckles watched in fear, he had to get Cream out of here. So he jumped on the elephants back and grabbed Cream by the arm and flew out of there before anyone else noticed. Knuckles climbed Cream on the top of the tall hill.

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles asked angry.

"I thought it would be fun.." Cream said lowering her head in shame.

Knuckles felt a more understanding look come across his face. He hugged Cream tight and looked into her eyes. "I'm just glad your not hurt.." He said careing. Cream could feel her arms rap around the echidnas back. She hugged him like her father would hug her. Or her mother.

"We better get going before someone spots us.." Knuckles suggested.

Cream nodded and fallowed Knuckles back to the mystic Ruins.

**Shrine**

"Seems the zoomakes you crazy.." He smirked.

Cream nodded and splashed some water on her face. She looked at her reflection, she could see some tears falling from her big brown eyes, Some landed in the puddle.

Knuckles didn't notice her tearing, untell he heard her sniffling.

"Are you crying Cream?" He asked.

Cream quickly rubbed her eyes. "N-No, I'm..Just cold..I.." Cream stopped talking once she felt Knuckles's finger on her lips.

"You miss your mom don't you.." He whisered.

"Yes...Alot.." She answered. She felt the need to hug Knuckles again. So she did. And she never let go. Knuckles hugged her back. They end up sleeping like this untell they woke up the next day.


	5. Horried voices

_Cream felt something she had to do.._

**Salitude Opening grave yard.**

She walked in with Knuckles behind her. Guiding her threw the dead.

"I'm not sure about this...What if one of them pulls my leg?" She asked scared. "Cream, trust me that wont happen." He said smiling. Cream took a big gulp and walked to her mothers grave. She placed black roses on her stone and started reading her script. She moved back looking down at it. Gazing.

"So..this is it?" She asked. She covered her eyes from this nightmare.

"Wow...She looks so peacefull...I-I mean, her grave." Knuckles corrected.

Cream nodded.

She looked at her flowers she placed down. "I hope she likes em...She always loved roses."

"I think she'll love em." He said smiling. Cream turned to Knuckles and started to hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry.." He whispered. Cream felt some tears go down her cheeks. Knuckles looked at her and whipped her tears away. He smiled.

"I'm glad your here.." She said,

Knuckles took her by the hand.

"Wait! I wanna talk to her." She yelled. She ran back to her grave and got on her hands and knees.

_Mom...Mom...Mom...can you hear me..? It's me...your daughter Cream...Please answer...please...answer..._

**CREAM!**

The loud voice struck her and she ran behind Knuckles terrified.

"That wasn't my mom!" She screamed.

"What was it?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know! It sounded mean and angry! Like it wanted to kill me!" Cream cried. Knuckles held onto her hand tight.

"Well...whatever it is it doesn't matter now...Come lets go home.." He said. Knuckles pulled her ahead, but with Cream still looking back surprised. She never took her mind off that moment,

**Mystic Ruins**

Cream sat there with her legs crossed looking at the sunset. Not taking her eyes off the distance.

"Are you STILL thinking about that thing back at the grave yard?" He asked bringing up a fruite bowl.

"It was so weird...It's like a voice I may have heard before..." She said.

Knuckles raised an eye brow. "Wonder what.."

"It sounded like that one guy who beat mee up at my house from the beginning." She said.

"That's impossible...I thought he was dead."

"I did too.." Cream was puzzled. Knuckles said next to her and offered her some fruite. Cream grabbed the bowl and took a sip of the juices.

"You did this one?"

Knuckles nodded.

"You did it just right." She smiled.

"Hey Cream, did your mom ever tell you about your dad?" He asked.  
Cream shook her head. "Why you ask?"

"Just wondering...I thought that was something she told you a long time ago." Cream felt her hands shake.

"Yeah..." She whispered. "I miss them both.." She said with hot tears running down her cheeks.

"Cream...Please stop crying, I hate that.." He said frowning.

"I can't help it!" She cried in her dress. Knuckles crowled up to her and looked her straight in the eye. "You don't have to worry, Cause im gonna make sure your safe living in this twisted worl." He said smiling.

"Thanks da-...Er.." She said covering her mouth.

Knuckles raised his eye brows.

"Thanks knuckles.." She finnished. She hugged her red friend again.

"Wadaya say we go for a swim?" He asked.  
"Ok." Cream agreed.

**Lake**

Knuckles jumped in before Cream.

"What're you waiting for?" Knuckles asked.

Cream shut her eyes and jumped onto of Knuckles. She squirt out some water.

"I never really knew how to swim..." She said amazed. She felt some hands on her sides and was lift up in the air.

"Graaa!" Knuckles shouted. And threw her in the water again. Cream went down deep and started to swim back up. She smiled at her red friend.

"Your alot of fun.." She said blushing.

knuckles didn't really hear her since he was underwater...

They both swam all day tell night fall came..

**Took me long enough! But I finally got another chapter down Thanks for reading!**


	6. Teasing

**After a good 4 months Cream was getting used to the jungle and her new guardian...**

"I got some more fruite!" Cream shouted. She threw the rest to Knuckles. Knuckles jumped up high and snagged them before they hit the ground.

"Good job Cream.." He said putting em in his bowl. Knuckles looked to where the sun set sets,

"Knuckles are you ok? You've been acting weird for sometime now.." Cream said worried. Knuckles broke his focus on the sun.

"Uh Cream...Do you know what today is?" He asked.

Cream shook her head.

"Wow...Y-You don't remember.." He said shocked.

Cream raised her eye brows.

"What do ya mean?" She asked.

"It''s your moms birthday.." He said amazed. Cream droped the rest of her fruite she was holding, she felt as if she couldn't breathe...

"M-Mom.." She said with tears. "i can't believe I forgot!" Cream cried. She sat on her knees crying.

"It's alright Cream..She understands.." He said tenderly.

Cream looked up at him. "Can we go to the grave yards?" She asked. Knuckles nodded..

**Salitude opening grave yard.**

Cream ran up to her moms grave and dropped more roses and other flowers on her grave.

"What kind of daughter am I if I don't remember my moms birthday?" She asked herself. She felt Knuckles's hands on her shoulders.

"Your not a horrible child..its been a long time Cream.." He whispered. Cream nodded and placed her hand on his.

"I'm glad I remembered before it was to late.."

"Cream..Let's go visit the others." Knuckles suggested.

Cream walked with him..

**Station Square**

"Cream!" Sonic and Amy cried. They ran over to her andhugged her tight.

"Hi..Uncle Sonic..And aunt Amy.." She stammered gasping for air. Sonic and Amy let her go.

"Hey Knux." Sonic greeted with a punch. Knuckles punched him back only, into the wall..

"Nice to see you guys again." Knuckles said smiling.

"So hows life in the jungle?" Amy asked Cream. Cream smiled and nodded happily.

"That's wonderful.." Amy sighed.

Sonic whispered to Knuckles. "So..Did you and Cream have any 'alone time'?" He teased. And started elbowing him. Knuckles punched him back into the wall.

"It was my moms birthday." Cream smiled.

"How nice..What is she 23?" She asked.

Cream shrugged. "I can't even remember her age.." She said amazed.

Amy and Sonic looked at each other. "You guys wanna go to lunch with us? Must be better from eating fruite all the time." He said.

Knuckles and Cream nodded.

"K lets go."

**Bread 'n' pasta**

"Amazing pasta!" Cream said slurping up the stringed beaute.

Sonic,Knuckles and Amy watched her eat in surprise.

"You guys should eat out more.." Sonic teased again. Knuckles felt the need to punch him again but couldn't..

Cream took a sip of her drink. Sonic just HAD to tease him again..

"So Cream, Learn anything from Knuckles since you been with him?" He asked. Knuckles stopped eating.

"Well.." She blushed. "I learned Knuckles really cares for people once you get to know him..and he takes real good care of me...and he's like...a fa-father to me as well.." She said looking down at her food. Smiling.

Knuckles could not blush anymore then he is now. "Thankyou.." He whispered.

Sonic and Amy looked to each other.


	7. Horrified

**After Lunch**

"H-Hey Cream, Can I ask you something?" Knuckles asked. Cream nodded.

"D-Did you really meant everything you said back there?" He stammered, Still blushing from lookin at her, Cream didn't answer at first, But giggled the first, "Yes I did Knucky-Er.." She was shocked at what came out of her mouth, She quickly covered it up.

"D...Did you just call me, Knucky..?" He asked shocked. Cream didn't answer but quickly shook her head. "You did call me that didn't you!" Knuckles said in shock, "N-N-No I didn't!" Cream panicked, "Oh...Yes you did.." Knuckles whispered. Cream sighed, "I'm sorry.." She sighed, Knuckles snickered,

"Nothing to be sorry about, its just I never had someone call me Knuckles exsept Rouge.." He said amazed.

"Yeah well...I keep hearing her I suppose..Old habbits.." She shrugged. Knuckles bent down next to Cream.

"So how have you been feelin?" He whispered.

"Better...Although even you know I can't shake the memories." She said smiling.

"That's alright," He said, Cream turned to Knuckles and kissed him on the forhead.

"Thankyou for everything you've done for me." She blushed, Knuckles looked directly into her eyes, "Your welcome.." He said back..

_A few years later..._

**Knuckles-22**

**Cream-12**

Knuckles and Cream have been getting along nicely ever since the lose of Creams mom, But Knuckles can't hold in his feelings in much longer..He had to tell her before he was gonna burst.

"You feeling okay Cream?" Knuckles asked feeling her forhead, Cream didn't answer as her eyes shut.  
"Cream..?" He asked,

"Kn-Knuckles..I-I don't feel so well..." She said holding his hand, Cream looked up at him, her eyes glisining.

"Maybe Tails can help.."

Knuckles lift Cream up and carried her all the way to Tails's workshop.

"Knuckles? What're you doing here?" Tails asked, Cleaning his tools.

"Creams sick, I thought you could help her." He said laying her down. Tails examinded her carefully.

"Well im not a doctor Knuckles...But I suppose I could check her out.." He said confused. Tails grabbed his magnifie glass and looked at her.

"When did this start?" He asked,

"I'm not sure...She got weak almost one day at a time..And now she can't even walk..." He said nervously. Tails looked at her again.  
"Well Knuckles, Since Cream has moved to the forest all she's been eating is fruite right? Well she could have eaten something poisoned." He said rubbing his chin. "Will she live?" Knuckles asked. "Oh well, I'm sure. I could help her out, But It could be deadly for her seeing how she's so small."

Knuckles took a step back. "I'mm come and get her tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Sure, And Knuckles." Tails asked.

He turned around.

"Don't worry.." He said smiling. Knuckles grinned and ran to Station Sqaure to tell Sonic..

**Amys appartment**

"Waaaahahahaaaa!" Amy screamed/cried, Into her hands,

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sonic asked. Knuckles nodded. "Tails is taking care of everything," He said feeling a bit better,

"What if she wont be?" Sonic asked. Knuckles didn't answer him, instead he looked to the ground.

"Cr-Cr-Cr-Cr-Cr-Cr"

Sonic slapped her.

"CCCCCRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!" She cried on her hands and knees.

"Amy I think your making a big deal out of this.." Sonic mumbled.

"Wahahahahaaa!" She screamed. Sonic turned to Knuckles in a dry stare.  
"Wanna go get some pizza?" He asked.

he shrugged and fallowed Knuckles out the door,

"C-C-Cream..I remember when I used to hug her...Sniff Whhhyyy?" She cried once more, As Sonic closed the door shut...

**Enjoy your pizza**

"You think Cream will be okay? I mean, If something worse happens to her like 'death', What'll you do?" He asked, taking a big bite out of his pizza, Knuckles took a bite out of his,

"Well..I'm not sure..I guess ill be alone again.." He said frowning. "And I don't want to get anymore visits from Rouge again.." He mumbled.

"Still said you should have married her when you had the chance..Now she's off 'working' with Shadow!" He said slamming his hand on the pizza. "Ew.."

"I'll learn to live with it I suppose, I mean Creams learned to live with her parents dead. How hard can it be?" He asked. Sonic rolled his eyes,

**End of chapter..**

**I know what's gonna happen at the end finally, But yall not gonna like it **


	8. One day

**After a sleepless night**

Tails shut off his light and looked in his mirror.

_I should have done better..I should have tried harder..._

He closed his door in sadness,...

**Afternoon**

Knuckles rushed to Tails's workshop not careing of the chaos behind him, He slammed the door open.

"Tails! Is-Is Cream okay?" He panicked, He ran up to Cream lifting her arm,

"No...she's not..She doesn't have much energy left.." He said lowering his head. Knuckles had some tears in his eyes.

Tails placed his hand on his shoulder. "She only has tell this afternoon.."

Knuckles looked at the innocent rabbit upsetting, "It's my fault...I shouldn't have let her stay with me.."

"No Knuckles.." A raspy voice said. Knuckles's eyes widened, "Cream? Your still alive?" He asked.

"Yeah for the time being.." She said in a quiet voice, Knuckles felt tears go down his cheeks,

"Cream..I'm so sorry..I-It's all my fault I-I didn't-"

Cream pressed her finger against his lips.

"It's not your fault Knuckles..It was just something that happened...But now, I can be with my mom and dad again..and ill always think of you, how you took care of me...And nurse me..And made me feel alive again.." She said smiling. Some tears went down her cheeks.

"If I had to change anything...It would be for you to come back to me." He said. Cream was blushing harder then ever, She lift her hand and grabbed Knuckles's. She smiled. "And if I had to change anything..It would able to stay with you..forever.." She whispered. Knuckles turned bright scarlet,

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend one more day with you.." She said smiling.

Knuckels lowered his hand onto her bed. Cream took her last breath.. Knuckles stepped back slowly.

"I'm sorry.." Tails whispered.

Knuckles looked at her helplessly...

**A few months pass...**

_I still can't shake the feeling of the loss of a good friend...Now im beginning to feel what Cream felt, only far worse. I wish she was righ next to me, Sometimes I imagine her being right next to me...Like someone special..Someone I could trust, like a friend...More of a wife..Even though I never really had the heart to tell her, I know one day. When its my turn...I'll be able to one day.._

**End**

**Short and not so great. But thanks for reading anyway..l**


End file.
